Films About Ghosts
by Loved-Invention
Summary: It was a corn maze competition on Halloween night. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Chad Dylan Cooper. My enemy, and my crush. Let the games begin. Sonny/Chad.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable. _Sonny With A Chance_ is copyright of _Disney_, and "Films About Ghosts" is a _Counting Crows_ album.

**A/N**: Everybody, in light of Halloween, seems to be writing a holiday fic (and every one that I've read has been A-MAZing!!!). So, this little idea popped into my head, and I hope that you enjoy it!!

I'd like to dedicate this to _Suburbs_ - my amazing beta- and all of you other SWACers!!!!

* * *

**Films About Ghosts**

* * *

_Running._

Deep breaths.

Run. _Run, run, run_.

_Hot_ breaths.

_Run, run, run_.

Ignore your closeness; _control your emotions_; just run.

Turn right.

_Finish line_.

Finally. 

I took my last step rather quickly, let out a shriek of excitement, and then ran over to the waiting bale of hay. I looked around for Grady, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Despite my surprise over that fact, I let out a sigh. Finally, it was over with. Halloween was finished. The whole ordeal of the competition could be thrown in the garbage.

Sure, our show and theirs had equal victory, but who cared? It was over with.

I placed my head in my hands, and my elbows on my knees, trying to catch my breath and take in the sweet sense of victory.

We had done it. Together.

I looked at him and shivered when I noticed that he had been staring at me.

Then, "Sonny?" –_deep breath_-

"Huh?" –_wheeze_-

"Can I tell you something?" –_huff_-

"Sure." –_wheeze_-

"I think that I'm in love with you." _Oh boy_.

Ooo000ooO

It started earlier. Much earlier, in fact.

_Mackenzie Falls_ had been in competition with my show, _So Random!_ since the day that it started. And, with season finales coming up, the competition was at its peak. Pranks were being pulled; people were going bald. (Grady, to be truthful. Cooper put Nair in his shampoo.) Frankly, we were all getting sick of it, and sick of each other, Grady especially. So on the very warm first day of October, I received the news that I had been waiting to hear since I had been accepted as part of the cast - _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ were going to have one final battle, and then all rivalry would be over with forever.

Hallelujah and amen, right?

But when Cooper, Chad Dylan, strolled in and plopped a plane ticket down in front of me, I became confused. Very, very confused.

"There are lots of corn mazes in your cow-state, right, Sonny?" I glanced incredulously up at the smirking idiot in front of me, and nodded my head.

"Good," He grinned. "Six of us are going there for the ultimate competition. Corn maze!" After my jaw went slack, Cooper pranced out of my room, and I paled completely.

Over time, I learned the rules.

There would be three teams. One would be made up of pure evils from Chad's show. The other, would be pure angels from mine. Then, there would be a mixed team (one_ Random_ and one _Mackenzie_). If one of the 'pure' teams won, that particular show would have victory forever and ever, and the other show would never be allowed to bother them. If the mixed team won, both shows would have to share equal victory and equal benefits. Either way, the casts of both shows would have to stop torturing each other.

The weeks transformed into days, which transformed into hours. My parents were ecstatic that I was coming back home. Tawni was depressed because she was terrified of being bitten by a cow (HA!), and Chad was his usual snarky self.

Then, Halloween came around. Instead of dressing up in a costume, I kissed my parents goodbye and met my friends and foes in their hotel lobby. Then, after we piled into our own, separate means of transportation, we drove to the corn field.

All I knew was that there was lots of corn, bundled really tight, in a huge, open area, with slits in between. There were three pathways, which was just perfect…really. Owls were hooting near bye, and somewhere off in the distance, the smell of pumpkins seeped through.

It_ felt_ like Halloween.

Before I could blink, Grady was rambling off pairings. Tawni was going with Nico, Portlyn would be on Chastity's team, and Chad would be coupled with…wait, what?

I blinked, cleared my throat, and narrowed my eyes at Grady, wondering (and praying) that he had made a mistake. That, or maybe I was going deaf.

I did not want to be paired with Chad. There was just no way.

Yet before I could protest, hands clamped around my wrist, and I was pulled to the starting line. I glared at the idiot who had caused me to stumble over my own feet. He was approximately one foot taller than me, his blue eyes were sparkling – almost velvety next to the purple sunset, and he smelled so good.

I gulped, brushed away my thoughts, and continued to stare at him with curiosity.

What. Were. We. Doing?

"Chad-"

"Hush it, Sonny," Chad looked over my shoulder, probably to peer at our competition. I didn't bother following in suit. "I don't really want to be paired with you either, but this is the way that it's going to go. Besides, they think that we're friends, which I thought-"

"Why can't Grady just go with me, and _act_ like one of the pricks from your show?" I interrupted Chad with a whine.

"Because," Chad narrowed his eyes at me, "Grady's going to time all of us. He'll stand at the finish line with his timer, and…"

"Oh." I bit my lip, finally peeking over my shoulder. Grady was tapping his stopwatch impatiently, and Chastity and Portlyn looked like they were ready to pounce.

"We're the last ones going. Each of us has to wait thirty seconds before-"

"Grady's told me a dozen times, Chad." I stopped him, and Cooper looked down at his feet, away from me. We had to work together, damnit.

Of all of the people on Mackenzie Falls, I had to go with Chad. The one who picked on me constantly. The one who was coy, and, albeit, a little flirty. The one who I'd had a crush on for forever. Yep.

It was sad. I had a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. I enjoyed it immensely when he flirted with me. I liked to stare at his lips, and I dreamed about baring his children.

Sad, sad, sad.

But we're enemies, here. Enemies who had to work together. So I really, really needed to try to keep my emotions in check, and under control. At all times.

"GO!"

Suddenly, Chad's hand wound around my wrist again, and I was being yanked into the bundles of corn…or around them, whichever you please. He was running, and I was stumbling. It wasn't the greatest thing.

"Chad," I tugged on his arm, pulling him to a halt. He looked weary and ready to kill. Halloween Horror Nights, indeed. "You move too fast."

Truth was I wanted to see him moving too fast. I wanted to be the one he moved too fast with (or, in translation, dive headfirst into a heart-lurching relationship with him). Problem: Chad didn't like me. Therefore, my little fantasies wouldn't come true.

"Sonny-"

"I know, I know. We've got to go." I began jogging, and Chad started in with me. After a few seconds of peaceful silence, he started in his pleading, wanting me to move faster. I tried to go faster, but held back a little.

And, for what seemed like hours, we stayed like that. We ran in silence, our breaths coming at the same pace. A long while into it though, I stopped short, and made Chad do the same. I had heard strange noises, and wanted to investigate. Granted, we were in a corn field, so it could've been any kind of critter, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Sonny, what on earth-"

Not thinking, I put a finger over Chad's lips. They were soft, and, to just my finger, they felt irresistible. Sad.

"Don't you hear that?" I grabbed a hold of Chad's wrist, and walked around a few corn clumps. Then, my jaw fell open.

Nico was sitting down.

That wasn't what surprised me, though.

Tawni was sitting down too; in Nico's lap. Not only that, but they were kissing.

I heard a not-so-obvious chuckle come from behind me, but before I could turn to look at Chad, I was being pulled back, onto our own maze.

Then, Chad did something unexpected. He pressed his lips to my ear (gulp).

"I think we'll beat those two, at least." There was humor in his tone, and I pulled back and hit his chest in a playful manner. Then, we took up running again.

---

"Favorite kind of Hershey?" I glanced at Chad incredulously. We'd been playing the question/answer game for the past ten minutes, and so far I learned that Chad was scared of dragonflies, and was addicted to chocolate (good thing to be addicted to).

"Huh?"

"You know…Hershey Kiss, or the regular bar. Not Snickers, or anything like that." Chad bent down and waved with his hands, somehow thinking that his action would help me get my response.

"Kiss." I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

"Good." Chad nodded. "Butterfingers or Snickers?"

"Butterfingers," I bit my lip. "But it's my turn to ask you, Cooper."

"Fine, go ahead, Sonny."

"Favorite Halloween costume?" It was, Halloween after all. We should be talking about Halloween topics.

"I dressed up as Batman when I was five," Chad shrugged, "You?"

"I was a ladybug when I was one. I was absolutely adorable." I grinned, remembering the picture that my mom had blown up and hung over the fireplace. I really was a cute baby.

"I'd like to see a picture of that sometime, Sonbeam." Chad grinned mischievously, making my heart beat rapidly.

"Maybe, one day you will." I swallowed the lump in my throat and shivered. It was Wisconsin, Halloween time. Hours away from November. Therefore, everyone was bundled up, and was carrying flashlights. And now that the sun hat set, it was even chillier, adding a spookiness to the atmosphere.

"Favorite Halloween movie?"

"I don't know," Chad shrugged, spinning his flashlight around, "Yours?"

"I don't have one." I pressed my lips together, and Chad chuckled.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because," I lifted my shoulders, "I thought that I'd watch your favorite movie. Maybe that'd be mine."

"Maybe," Chad started in a low voice, "we could go through and watch a bunch of Halloween movies together." I didn't dare look at him. Was that flirting? It sounded like it was flirting.

I shivered, again.

"But after today, it won't be Halloween." I think that I stuttered. Did I stutter? Surely, my voice sounded shaky.

"Sonny," Chad coughed into the air, and then continued, "Watching a holiday movie is like playing Christmas music. You think that you have to wait until like, December tenth, or something to start playing it. In truth, you can turn on the tunes any day that you want."

I glanced at Chad in disbelief. What he said meant so much, yet was so simple. And it was the truth.

But Chad ruined my moment of ogling over him by slapping me (in a very casual way) on the back. "But what do you say? How about we watch some films about ghosts tomorrow, huh?"

I smirked. "Films about ghosts? That sounds like some sort of album title that's on my iPod."

"Counting Crows." Chad grinned brightly, lifting the flashlight under his chin._ Lovely_. What a boy. I scoffed mockingly, and then laughed to myself.

"I have that album. I like that one song on there…"

"Pave paradise, put up a parking lot?" Chad offered.

"Lyrics," I said, "_Big Yellow Taxi."_

"Yeah," Chad suddenly sounded a little…shy. "It's a deep song."

"What?" I licked my lips, "You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone?"

"Yeah." At Chad's distant tone, I shone my flashlight in his face. Chad laughed, pushing it away.

"So," Chad sounded like his normal self, again, "Nico and Tawni, sitting in a tree, eh?"

I wanted to sock him. I didn't, though.

"I guess." I gave a disgruntled sigh. I was, after all, trying to blink away the memory. _Ick_.

"I take it that you don't want to talk about it, huh?" I shook my head, and, for the thousandth time that night, Chad smirked.

"So what, are you scared of love?" He didn't sound obnoxious, he just sounded genuinely interested. That fact, in general, took me aback.

"Why would I be," I swallowed, "scared of love?"

Chad frowned. "Because, you always…You go out on dates, but none of the guys ever stick. I just thought-"

"None of them are right for me, Chad." I casually punched his arm, noticing that my heart had started beating overly fast again. "What about you? Are you scared of love?"

Chad started walking at a slower pace, which made me more than happy of course. He was looking down, around, and anywhere but me.

Then, without answering my question, Chad grabbed a hold of my wrist again.

"C'mon, Sonny," Chad breathed, "Nico and Tawni might be on the verge of baby making, but we've still gotta beat Portlyn and Chastity."

So we took off running.

Ooo000ooO

Ten minutes later, the finish line was in sight. Even though we were exhausted, we glanced at each other and grinned. Then we took off sprinting.

Finally. 

I took my last step rather quickly, let out a shriek of excitement, and then ran over to the waiting bale of hay. I looked around for Grady, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Despite my surprise over that fact, I let out a sigh. Finally, it was over with. Halloween was finished. The whole ordeal of the competition could be thrown in the garbage.

Sure, our show and theirs had equal victory, but who cared? It was over with.

I placed my head in my hands, and my elbows on my knees, trying to catch my breath and take in the sweet sense of victory.

We had done it. Together.

I looked at him, and shivered when I noticed that he had been staring at me.

Then "Sonny?" –_deep breath_-

"Huh?" –_wheeze_-

"Can I tell you something?" –_huff_-

"Sure." –_wheeze_-

"I think that I'm in love with you." _Oh boy_.

I felt like I was hallucinating, or dreaming, or something. This was Halloween. Maybe I had been cursed. Or maybe, maybe this was reality…

"Ch-"

"I know that it's wrong," Chad huffed, still trying to catch his breath, "But ever since you've started on your show, you've been my best friend, Sonny. I never really have been able to get along with people, but you're always patient with me. You give me a chance. And I'm sorry, I really, really tried not to fall for you, but I did."

When Chad took a breath, I took one too – not realizing that I had been holding mine. Before he got started again, I quickly pressed a finger to his lips. And then, when he moved them to object, I quickly pecked his lips and pulled back grinning.

"That felt right."

When I noticed Chad smiling in disbelief, all the more joy filled my heart.

"So…"

"I love you too, Chad." I thought I just had a crush on him. I thought that, maybe, I just liked him. But no. When Chad said what he did, I realized…that it felt right. Being with him. Being in a corn maze with him. And we had reached the end together.

"Thank. God." Chad and I both jumped, and then jerked our necks around to see Grady coming up behind us.

"I knew it. I'm so glad that I didn't listen to Tawni. I knew it!" Grady thrusted his hands in the air, and I felt Chad clench his. Heck, I wanted to punch Grady too.

"You mean-"

"You knew-"

When Chad and I spoke simultaneously, Grady just nodded, a bright grin on his face.

Then we heard, "Can we come out yet?" The three of us looked towards the corn maze exit to see Chastity, Portlyn, Tawni and Nico. They were all smiling and looked a little sheepish. At the thought that they might've seen Chad and me kiss, heat flooded my cheeks.

After a few moments, each of them exited the maze. First, the _So Random!_ team, and then Chad's.

And despite the fact that Grady still had hell to pay, and that Tawni and Nico were an item; I didn't really care. What mattered was that Chad loved me. Chad loved me.

"Ready to watch some films about ghosts, Sonny?" Chad grabbed a hold of my shoulders, and whispered the words in my ear, causing shivers to run up and down my spine. I nodded, hugging Chad.

Happy Halloween, indeed.

* * *

**You know the drill:**

_Butterfingers _- Chadtastic

_Milky Way_ - Sonnyyummy

_3 Musketeers_ - Portlyn-I-Was-_Bored-_Man

_Baby Ruth_- My eyes are bleeding by how bad it was

(I'm kidding) I really would love to know your opinion on it. But, most of all, have a happy, and_ SAFE_ Halloween!!!!


End file.
